A device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-33153 is conventionally known as an electrical connecting device that has a male connector component, which holds a pair of connecting terminals and a ferrite member, and a cover element fitted to the male connector component and that is connected to a female connector component supporting a pair of to-be-connected terminals. The electrical connecting device disclosed in this publication (No. 2002-33153) is a plug connector that is connected to a socket connector so as to realize an ignition circuit of a detonator of an air bag gas generator for vehicles. This electrical connecting device is made up of a connector housing (male connector component), a connector cover (cover element), a pair of electric contacts (a pair of connecting terminals), and a ferrite part (ferrite member) used as a means for absorbing electromagnetic wave noise. The electrical connecting device is designed so that the connector cover is fitted to the connector housing so as to form a unit as a plug connector in a state in which the electric contact and the ferrite part are contained in an internal cavity (container part) of the connector housing. The ferrite part contained in the internal cavity has a pair of projections, and the pair of projections are engaged with a pair of clips that protrude toward the internal cavity when the ferrite part is contained in the internal cavity. Accordingly, the ferrite part is held in the internal cavity. The plug connector formed as a unit is fittably inserted into a socket cavity (opening) formed in the socket connector (female connector component), and is electrically and mechanically connected to the socket connector.
In the electrical connecting device disclosed in the aforementioned publication (No. 2002-33153), the ferrite part is held by engaging the projection of the ferrite part with the clip of the internal cavity with respect to the internal cavity of the connector housing. However, there is the possibility that a slight gap will occur between the projection of the ferrite part and the clip of the internal cavity, depending on a variation in the size of the ferrite part. If so, the ferrite part will become shaky in the internal cavity so as not to be stably supported, and, disadvantageously, the noise removing performance is liable to be lowered.